Burning Red
by tinybit92
Summary: Sequel to Electric Blue. Brick won't leave Blossom alone, and she's pretty ticked. But she's going to be much angrier later when she finds out he's spying on her private conversation with her friends. And hormones, they suck. BlossomxBrick, Reds.


_Bwaaaaah! I finished my sequel! I wasn't even planning on writing it tonight, I was looking up LuigixDaisy stuff. But then I went back and reread Electric Blue. So now you get this. Enjoy._

* * *

She continued to walk in silence, hearing his footsteps still behind her. She hoped he would give up soon, but she'd walked almost a mile and he hadn't fallen behind yet.

Finally, Blossom spun around to face her obnoxious stalker. "Will you please _stop following _me."

"Why?" Brick asked with a playful grin. "Do I make you nervous?" His bangs stuck out the front of his backward hat and cast a light shadow over his face.

"No," she replied with her fists clenched at her sides in irritation. "You piss me off. Especially today." She turned around again and continued walking.

"Because I stole a kiss from you?" He was very proud of himself for having caught her off guard earlier.

She froze, her hands clenched tighter until she thought she was going to make herself bleed. She whipped around faster than most people could perceive and screamed at the top of her lungs. "No! I'm pissed because you stole my FIRST KISS from me you god damned, insensitive, ASSHOLE!" Barely held tears sparkled in the corners of her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she'd lost control like this, or the last time she'd been so mad.

Brick blinked in shock, an almost injured expression on his face. "Really? I- I thought you would have had at least one boyfriend by now."

"No I haven't. I was waiting to find the right guy. But I'm sure you just think I'm too pathetic to get a boyfriend, huh?" Her voice shook, she wanted scream and run away, or rip him limb-from-limb, whichever came first.

"No, I… just didn't think… I didn't think there were many guys out there who could resist someone like you."

"What?" She glanced up in confusion, little tearstains still marking her cheeks.

"Well, I mean, you've got that fiery personality, gorgeous hair, and how many girls have pink eyes? It doesn't get much sexier than you."

All Blossom could do was blink at him for a moment. She shook her head in an attempt to get her thoughts straight. Had he just complemented her? It wasn't exactly a traditional complement, but still very clearly a complement. "I'm not… sure what to say to that." She finally responded. It sounded stupid to her, but certainly better than the incoherent stream of thought she could have spouted out.

"Heh, good. I've rendered you speechless. That's almost as cute as when you yell at me." Brick had a cocky grin plastered on his face as he spoke.

She glared but didn't say anything. Finally she turned around and started to walk away again. "Whatever," she called back over her shoulder. "I guess I'll just have to get over the fact that you stole my first kiss from me. For now, just leave me alone so I can think, alright?"

"Okay," Brick said walking up next to her. "I'll be waiting intently to hear your answer to what I said. Later beautiful." He winked and shot into the sky.

Blossom refused to look back and see where he'd gone. She kept her head pointed down, full of unorganized and unclear thoughts.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Knocking on the door Blossom waited to be let in, thoughts as jumbled as when she'd began walking. Suzie answered the door with a surprised look.

"Oh, hey Blossom. Didn't expect you back so soon."

"Hi." She walked past her friend and sat down in her previous spot before her books, which hadn't been moved in her absence.

"Um… Are you okay? How did your rescue mission go?" Suzie sat down next to her super powered friend looking concerned.

"It went fine. Bubbles was never in danger. Princess missed the part right before the 'kidnapping' where Bubbles and Boomer were making out."

"What!?" Suzie and the other two members of their study group all spoke at once, dropping pencils and textbooks in the process.

"Yeah, they're dating now apparently. It's not all that surprising, I'm happy for her."

One of the other girls arched an eyebrow at her. "Then why do you look so upset?"

It was true, Blossom hadn't shifted her gaze from the floor the whole time, and she could only assume her expression was uneasy. "It's not really a big deal. I just… Brick, the red-headed Rowdyruff, he kissed me."

If her friends had seemed shocked before, it was nothing compared to now. All three girls shot forward until they were less than a foot away from her. "You're going to need to keep going here Bloss." Suzie said with an intent look on her face.

The teen heroine blushed and swept some stray hair behind one ear. "Really, like I said, it's not a big deal. We were all talking and he suddenly grabbed me and kissed me."

"And what did you do?"

"Obviously I slapped him," Blossom said, sounding a bit more like herself. "It was what happened after that that has me so… muddled."

Her friends blinked an nodded expectantly waiting for her to go on. There was however another listener. Brick was outside the house, having followed Blossom there from the sky, and was using a combination of x-ray vision and super hearing to spy on her from an out of sight tree.

Blossom glanced between the other girls, knowing she had no choice but to continue. "I started heading back here, but he was following me, so I yelled at him. And then… he said 'you've got that fiery personality, gorgeous hair, and how many girls have pink eyes? It doesn't get much sexier than you.'" She blushed profusely and didn't dare to look at her friends' faces.

If she had, she would have seen their newer friend with her jaw practically on the floor and the other two with wide grins. "He called you sexy!? What did you do?" Suzie screeched excitedly.

"I didn't really _do_ anything. I just told him to leave me alone so I could think, and he did." She didn't mention his response about waiting intently.

"So what do you think?" Suzie asked cautiously.

Blossom was quiet for a moment. "I don't _know _what to think. I mean, I've never had anyone talk to me like that before. But I also know he's a perverted asshole, so it's _highly_ unlikely he actually meant anything by it. Idiot probably just wants to get into my pants."

Brick was slightly offended upon hearing this. One of the girls snickered uncontrollably and fell to the floor. Suzie looked more surprised. "I've never heard you swear before," she said. "He must really piss you off."

"You have no idea." Blossom rubbed her temples, getting a headache at the mere thought of his horribly obnoxious personality.

Suzie looked thoughtful. "Have you ever heard the Taylor Swift song 'The Way I Loved You?'"

"Endlessly. She's Bubbles' favorite singer." Blossom stopped suddenly when she realized what her friend was getting at. The lyrics had something to do with being in love with a guy specifically _because_ he was infuriating. "Oh, Suzie, no. No, I _do not _love him."

Brick arched his eyebrows in surprise upon hearing the direction this conversation was going.

"Well it's possible isn't it? I mean, lots of people show their affection for each other through confrontation. And I don't think you'd be able to date a guy you couldn't have an argument with. You're captain of the debate team, and you love any chance to beat someone in a contest of words. If he's anywhere as smart as you, then I think you might be screwed."

_In that case, she is screwed, _Brick thought to himself with a smirk.

"In that case, I'm perfectly safe," Blossom said with venom in her tone. "Brick is an idiot. There is no way he could ever outwit me. There is absolutely no challenge in beating him, and therefore, no danger of falling for him"

The window shot open, and a very irritated Rowdyruff stuck his head in. "I am not going to sit here and listen to you insult me you stupid Puff."

"Brick!?" Blossom jumped in surprise. But within seconds she looked absolutely furious. "You son of a bitch! You followed me here didn't you?!"

"Yes, and I'm glad I did. Firstly because I'm happy to hear you finally cussing about something, that goody-goody thing was just getting annoying. Secondly because I've never heard you sound so confused before, very cute. And for the record, I do not just want to 'get into your pants,' or lack thereof." He glanced at her skirt with a smirk.

Blossom shot upright and gave a out a scream of pure rage. "I can't believe you, you complete and total moron! If you don't get out of my sight right now I will drive you so far into the ground you'll be able to feel the heat from the Earth's core!"

He snickered. "That is the geekiest threat I have ever heard."

She screamed even louder and dove at him, knocking them both out the window and onto the ground. She punched him repeatedly, with the kind of strength that would have killed a normal person. He however just grinned before flipping her over so she was pinned down.

"My my, Blossom. I don't think I've ever seen you so mad. And I've always thought I was pretty good at pissing you off."

"Aaaaahh! I'm going to kill you, you stupid jerk!" She shot a laser at him, but he jerked his head out of the way without getting off her.

"Watch it you ditz, you don't want to blast your friend's house do you?" Her friends were in fact all crowded around the window watching with wide eyes.

Blossom breathed heavily from rage rather than exertion. "I _hate _when you're right."

"Of course babe," he said with a smile. "You know what surprised me the most while I was listening in on you?"

She glared wanting to blast a hole through his head for calling her babe.

"No guesses? Well I'll just have to tell you then. I was really surprised to learn you're in love with me. I mean, I always knew there was something between us, but who knew?" He was mocking her now, knowing she wouldn't be able to do anything to forceful in response for fear of hurting her friends.

"Not even in your dreams! How can you possibly be so conceited as to think I would have any kind of feelings for you? The only feeling I have towards you right now is rage, and if you don't get off of me right now I'll-"

"You'll what?" he interrupted. "You can't knock me off of you, not with how much strength I'm using to pin you. Anything with the kind of force necessary would end up damaging the surroundings too. That includes your friends, their house, and any innocent bystanders who happen to get too close. We both know you couldn't handle having that on your conscience." She glared up at him, knowing he was right and furious about it. He moved his face within an inch of hers. "Still think I'm an idiot? That I can't outwit you? Don't _ever _underestimate me, it'll get you killed."

"Then kill me," she spat back. "We both know you can't. For the same reasons you think I'm in love with you. You enjoy the challenge I provide Brick. If you did kill me, you'd be bored out of your mind and you know it. Don't make threats you can't keep, it makes you a pretty crappy villain." Blossom was getting really tired of this situation, she planned to provoke him until he slipped up and she could get away.

He glared dangerously, as if he was bout to do just what she expected and make a mistake. But his expression changed suddenly, softened in a way she never expected. "You're right." He began to close the already miniscule distance between them. "You certainly make life interesting."

Blossom's breath caught in her throat as his lips met hers for the second time that day. But this time she couldn't slap him away, no matter how much she wanted to. Still, she fought against him as best she could, refusing to let him think she was enjoying this in any way. But therein lay the problem. Some part of her was definitely enjoying it. She remembered Mojo's comment earlier about teenage hormones. She was seriously starting to hate them herself as she felt them fogging her mind and diminishing her will to fight. "Dammit," she muttered against his lips as she finally stopped squirming beneath him.

Brick grinned and pulled away from her. "That's all I wanted."

"What? To steal another kiss?" She asked half-heartedly.

"No, for you to admit you wanted it."

"I never-!" Blossom's protest was cut off.

"You didn't have to say anything. You stopped fighting, that's all the confirmation I need." He stood up and winked at her. "Let me know when you want some more." He lifted into the sky, but stopped and glanced down again. "Oh, and I don't think you realized it, but you were moaning." Then he was gone.

The pink Puff's face reddened and she glanced at the window where her friend's still stared in disbelief. "I wasn't, was I?"

Suzie nodded uncomfortably. "A little…"

Blossom's head dropped back again and she stared at the sky for a moment. The she shouted as loud as her lungs would allow. "_FUCK!_"

* * *

_Yay, I'm pretty proud of this! I had terrible writers block on it for a while, and then I almost wrote myself into a corner at the end. But it's looking good now. I really wanted Blossom to be in character, but still do something totally unlikely. Because love makes people lose their minds. And hormones are really good at that too. *Glares in random direction and hopes the hormones can see it* I'll do a ButtercupxButch story eventually too. Reviews? They make me feel good. :D_


End file.
